Slog
Slogs are one of Oddworld's equivalents to a dog. They are known as ideal companions of Sligs and are commonly used as attack dogs. Background Slogs are bipedal, red skinned, hairless creatures with no discernable eyes or nostrils, instead possessing large jaws with teeth to match and an acute sense of hearing. This sense of hearing may explain the nature of Slogs to bark idly as a method of echolocation. These creatures appear to be not dissimilar from Slegs, minus the tusks and aforementioned aspects. They were first introduced in Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee when you enter the free-Fire Zone/Stockyards and have since been a recurring feature or an enemy in each game so far. Slogs are common or at least popular pets for Sligs and can be summoned by their masters with a quick "Here Boy" (In PS, hold L1 and press Square. In PC, press 2). Sligs can also sic slogs on any living creature by saying "get 'em!" (in PC, press 3). Young Slogs are known as Sloggies and are the equivalent of pups. They are much smaller than a full grown Slog, but no less vicious and Abe can avoid them simply by jumping over them. There is also an enormous variation of Slog, bigger than a Mudokon. Only two were seen in Munch's Oddysee in the level, Meep Herder Village. In Munch's Oddysee, Abe's powers have matured to the point where he is capable of possessing Slogs. Anatomy and Behavior Skin color is a uniform shade of red. Wide chest provides excellent lung capacity making slogs excellent for sprinting. Head has a boney protective crest. Short but strong legs provide low ground clearance. Four claws on padded feet with a single dewclaw. Gaping mouth is full of sharp teeth suitable for tearing flesh. Rear has a stubby tail that can be wagged. Slogs are loyal companions and very protective of their owners. They prefer fresh, bloody meat. They are seen sleeping lying down in deserts but slogs in industrial areas sleep standing up. The head crest is a sensory organ, as slogs spend their waking hours barking almost constantly, the barks bounce off walls and onto the crest, the brain receives a mental image of the surroundings. They can also detect the adrenaline levels of their prey, effectively "smelling their fear". Regular beatings from their slig masters makes the domesticated slog pathologically temperamental, and more dangerous than a wild slog. They are able to quickly discern friend from foe and will leap great distances to enemies. They usually go for the head and throat. Once it has a hold of prey it will shake it's mouth back and forth, ripping flesh apart into smaller chunks to be swallowed whole. Even as sloggies, they can take down Abe easily, but younger ones seem to prefer hunting in larger groups. Category: Industrial Species Notes *Slogs look like giant dogs that have a two dinosaur-like legs and massive jaws. Gallery File:Slog renders.jpg|Textureless Slog Render File:Slog.gif|Slog Walking Animation File:29989-Slog.jpg|A pack of Slogs relaxing in a desert. File:Sleg01.jpg|The distant cousin of the Slogs known as the Sleg CAAO0027.jpg|Slog movement mechanic concept design CAAO0028.jpg|Slog concept art, front and tail CAAO0029.jpg|Slog walk and jump animation concept omo-slog-concept1.jpg|Slog concept sketches omo-slog-concept2.jpg|Slog anatomy and skeleton sketches possligslog.PNG|Slig and two slogs in Munch's Oddysee (PC) RAAE0024.jpg|Slog bone advertisement RAAE0025.jpg|Slog stomping render slog2.PNG|Deceased slog from Stranger's Wrath HD (PC) SLOGD1.PNG|Slog corpse from Stranger's Wrath HD (PC) Slog_Bone_Texture.png|Slog poster painting with bone Slog_front.png|Front view of Slog from Stranger's Wrath slogpos.PNG|Abe possessing a slog in Munch's Oddysee (PC) Slogingame.png|A Slog in Abe's Oddysee (PSX) Slog Hut Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art of a Slog Hut Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath'' (On cover art only) *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD'' Category: Industrial Species Category:Wildlife